


No Envy, No Fear

by veritas_st



Series: Just Ask [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: There are a few things about Mike that Harvey has become aware of since he pretty much moved into Harvey's apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

There are a few things about Mike that Harvey has become aware of since he pretty much moved into Harvey’ apartment. 

One, Mike is untidy. But even though he’s untidy, he still knows exactly where everything is to the point that all Harvey’s arguments about cleaning up after himself are rendered invalid. 

Two, Mike sings in the shower. Loudly and out of tune and, Godammit, it makes Harvey smile. 

Three, Mike likes to hold hands, Harvey doesn’t, so they’ve learned to compromise. Mike settles with touching every now and then, small touches on his back between his shoulders, on his elbow, a brush of fingers over the back of Harvey’s hand and Harvey lets him. They hardly ever do it in the office though (and if they do it can be brushed off as normal, everyday touching), unless it’s late and there’s no one there and more than once Mike has pushed Harvey far enough that he’s snapped, and fucked Mike over his desk. There’s always a look of triumph in Mike’s eyes after that and Harvey always makes a mental note to ignore the pushing next time. It never works though. 

And four, he genuinely thinks Mike may have been a limpet in another life. 

His arms are hot around Harvey when he sleeps and Harvey’s got used to it, because he has to admit, he’s almost as clingy himself. But Mike tangles their legs as well so that pretty much every inch of skin is touching and Harvey more often than not wakes with his skin sliding across Mike’s sweat slick skin. The funny thing is though that Harvey wasn’t like this before Mike, before the highly intelligent, wide eyed kid had walked into his interview and turned his world upside down, he never slept wrapped around someone else. 

Mike shifts, mutters in his sleep and his lips press against Harvey’s shoulder. 

They’ve been, Harvey hesitates to use the word ‘together’ it just sounds so...generic when they’re anything but, but they’ve been together, post freak out (as Mike likes to call it) for months now (“four months, 15 days and oh 12 hours” Mike had said yesterday) and Harvey can count on one hand the number of nights they’ve spent apart in that time. 

They argue still, Mike has seemed to take Harvey’s “I want you arguing with me at work” to a whole new level and pretty much disagrees on everything Harvey says, on purpose, with a twinkle in his eyes and Harvey has had to discipline him on more than one occasion because of it. But really Mike is still the same at work, he still tries to impress Harvey even though he doesn’t need to, not anymore, Harvey is taking Mike home at night and Harvey is impressed no matter what he does, he fights back, he does what he thinks is right regardless of what Harvey has said and Harvey falls more in love with him each time he does it. 

They’ve had the “no one else” conversation. Well, Harvey ground the words out darkly one night, his fingers wrapped around Mike’s dick as he said “no one else Mike, no one else gets this” into Mike’s ear and Mike only nodded as he dug his fingers into Harvey’s arm. But he’d muttered “ok Harvey, no one else” later, against Harvey’s neck and Harvey had gripped at him tighter. 

Its a Saturday, probably only about 8 in the morning if the light coming through the windows is anything to go by, and they only got to bed at 3 after a particularly gruelling case (that Mike had saved; he’d been rewarded for that) but Harvey extracts himself from Mike’s arms (Mike sleeps like the dead when he’s tired as he was last night) and pulls the sheet back over him before slipping into the bathroom for a shower. 

He’s got a towel wrapped round his waist, his hair dripping water on to his shoulders and he’s contemplating shaving when slender but surprisingly toned and strong arms wrap around his waist. Harvey resists the urge to smile as Mike presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. In the bathroom mirror he can see the messy hair, the tired sleepy eyes and he can feel the warmth of Mike's skin as Mike presses himself closer and drops his chin to Harvey's shoulder. 

"Morning," he says, his voice thick with sleep and Harvey does smile then, reaches up behind him and runs his fingers across Mike's cheek. Mike practically purrs and Harvey ignores the jolt of lust in his belly at the noise. Its the same noise Mike uses when Harvey kisses the hollow at the base of his throat, “don’t shave,” Mike mutters, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against Harvey’s. Harvey raises an eyebrow as Mike opens his eyes again and there’s a slight blush across his cheeks, a flush of sleep and Harvey spins around, pulls Mike’s hips to his and kisses him. He tastes of sleep, warm and sweet and Mike groans slightly, cupping his hands at Harvey’s elbow. 

“Why not?” Harvey asks as he lets Mike go and Mike sways slightly. He rubs a hand over his face and Harvey spins around again, starts to run a sink full of water. 

Mike plasters himself to Harvey again, one hand playing across the skin of his stomach, the other running down his cheek, across his jaw and down his neck. 

“I like it like this,” he says, and kisses at the spot behind Harvey’s ear that makes him week in the knees.

Harvey catches a glimpse of the ring on Mike's right hand as he runs his hand down his chest. ("This means you're mine" he'd said and Mike had grinned, "You proposing Harvey?" "Don't push your luck Rookie, anyway, its the wrong hand genius.") But Mike had worn it every day since and more than once Harvey had caught Mike staring at it with an almost unreadable expression. Almost, because Harvey knew Mike probably better than Harvey knew himself and he knew the look meant that Mike was trying to figure out if he deserved Harvey. And he more than did. He proved it with everything he did. In the office, every case he won behind the scenes, every time he caused Louis to go puce with his acerbic comebacks to Louis's monumental fuckups. And in the bedroom where he had evolved into a stupidly pushy sub. An oxymoron, he knows, but Harvey is learning that nothing with Mike is ever normal and simple. 

"Have you been working out?" Mike quips as he squeezes at Harvey's arms and Harvey rolls his eyes because he's expected to and because honestly, Mike knows the only weight training Harvey gets is holding himself up as he fucks Mike into the mattress. Mike leans forward and shuts the taps off. “No shaving,” he says and Harvey raises an eyebrow again. 

“You do remember who’s in charge right?” he asks. 

"Yes...but you wont shave cos you totally love me," Mike sings as he lets Harvey go. Harvey's only said it once, when he was getting Mike back, he doesn't need to say it again, Mike has a photographic memory after all and Harvey has more than proved it on more than one occasion. Harvey snorts and smiles fondly and smacks Mike's ass as he steps into the shower. The yelp that Mike let's out is adorable. 

“I’ll get the coffee on,” he shouts and Mike’s head appears out of the shower, bubbles streaming down his face and he looks so young like that, skin pink from the scalding shower and his eyes screwed up against the suds. 

“Don’t shave,” he says and Harvey turns on the cold tap. 

There’s another yelp and Harvey laughs and dodges the bar of soap that Mike throws over the shower screen at him.

.....

“You know,” Mike says, towelling his hair dry and he’s naked except for the towel over his head and Harvey swallows against the ever present stirring of lust in his stomach at the sight, “that was 100 per cent evil,” Mike pulls the towel from his head and throws it on the floor. Harvey suppresses the sigh and bites down on his tongue to stop the “Mike, towel” from slipping out. Mike’s a messy room mate, not that he’s officially living here, Harvey doesn’t think he’s ready for that himself, but he spends pretty much most of the time here, although he’s still paying for his apartment. He leaves lights on, Harvey finds socks in the most random places, one was even in the kitchen sink the other day, and the pile of wet towels on the bathroom floor grows daily, “I’m starting to wonder what I see in you,” Mike finishes, pulling a t-shirt over his head. His hair is sticking up in all sorts of places, and Harvey reaches out and smoothes a few stands down. Mike closes his eyes and arches into the touch. 

“You love me remember?” Harvey says and when Mike opens his eyes again Harvey feels like all the air is sucked from the room. 

“Yeah, I do,” he says and leans forward enough to press his lips to Harvey’s, he tastes of toothpaste now, minty and fresh but there’s still the taste of Mike under it all. Mike pulls back and his eyes are light and jovial again. “Where’s my coffee?” he asks and Harvey pulls away and lifts his own mug to his lips. 

“Pick your towel up, put some pants on, _then_ you can have coffee,” he says and Mike pretends to sulk, sticks his bottom lip out and Harvey grabs him round the waist, bites on his lip. The way Mike practically melts into him, arms coming up to wrap around Harvey’s neck and pull him closer is possibly the best thing about kissing Mike. The immediate reaction that his kisses elicit from Mike is something that Harvey’s never really experienced before with anyone else. If Harvey were more emotional, prone to bouts of romanticism he would think that perhaps they were made for each other and they worked that well because of that. But he’s not, he’s level headed and some people just fit, that’s all.

He’s still telling himself that when Mike pulls away and sashays (on purpose, the little bastard, and honestly how can anyone look that good wearing nothing but a t-shirt?) into the bedroom to find some pants.

.....

They spend the day in the apartment, Harvey padding around in old jeans and a soft button down shirt that Mike keeps stroking at, catching up on personal emails as Mike laughs in the background on the phone with his grandmother. It’s almost, God Harvey hates this word, but domestic. It’s easy with Mike, Harvey doesn’t have to try, he can even leave him here whilst he grabs groceries, and doesn’t worry about Mike snooping round where he shouldn’t. Because there is no “where he shouldn’t” for Mike. It should scare him really, send him screaming, running for the hills, that Mike has managed to worm his way in where no one else has ever managed before, but Harvey’s not afraid of anything remember? Especially not Mike. He’s pretty sure nothing and nobody is afraid of Mike. 

He hears Mike tell his grandmother “Harvey says hi” as he hangs up and he wants to frown, but he can only smile at the couplyness of it all. Mike pulls the laptop from Harvey’s knees and crawls onto his lap, kisses him hard with two hot hands wrapped around his face. 

“She says hi,” he mutters absently as he explores the skin on Harvey’s jaw, teeth scraping over stubble and this was why Harvey let Mike tell him not to shave this morning. 

“She’s never met me,” Harvey replies and Mike hums in response, that could be a ‘yeah I know’ or could equally be a ‘I will remedy that sooner or later’. Either one has Harvey gripping at Mike’s t-shirt with his hands as the vibrations tingle along his jaw. 

“She wants to,” Mike replies, his voice muffled by the v of exposed skin at Harvey’s neck and Harvey feels his hands tighten in Mike’s t-shirt. “Fraidy cat,” Mike says quietly, picking up the unconscious movement of Harvey. Because Mike always picks things up like that. He’s apparently gotten better at reading people since they’ve been together. Harvey sighs. Maybe he should stop teaching Mike things. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not afraid of anything?” he feigns boredom at having to repeat himself and Mike grins, lifts his head and practically blinds Harvey with his megawatt smile. 

“Whatever…fraidy cat.” 

“Oh you’re heading the right direction for a spanking, kiddo,” Harvey says and Mike grins again, wriggles and yelps when Harvey’s hand clamp around his hips. Harvey flips them, and he’s thankful for his extraordinary large couch otherwise they would both end up on the floor. Mike lets out a small laugh, and hooks a leg around Harvey’s, bringing them closer together. 

“Just makes it kind of real, doesn’t it?” Harvey says before his brain can process it and Mike frowns slightly, runs his hand through Harvey’s hair. 

“That’s the point,” he says, “any anyway…” he waggles his right finger in front of Harvey’s face. And dammit, Mike’s got a point with that one. Harvey made it real by giving Mike the ring, but he’d almost meant it as more of a public show that Mike belonged to him, rather than he wanted to get married and adopt children together, meet parents and grandparents and have the whole family over for thanks giving. And well shit, he’s probably going to have to start broaching the subject of his own family with Mike sooner or later. 

“You know I…” he starts, because he’s starting to realise he’s a fucking sap and a pushover when it comes to Mike but Mike nods and interrupts him before he can finish the sentence. 

“I know. How could you not?”

And Mike’s got a point with that one too. He’s irritating and leaves socks and wet towels all over the place, and is pushy and makes Harvey want to punch things sometimes, but he also looks at Harvey like he’s the next coming, and has a mind that makes Harvey wonder how he ever got off the right track and they work, and Mike’s his. And yeah, ok fine, he loves him. 

He kisses Mike then, and Mike groans, arching upwards as Harvey presses his hips down, his old jeans rubbing against his dick in a way that’s not enough but too much all at the same time. Mike runs his hands up Harvey’s back, dragging his palms over skin under Harvey’s shirt and his blunt nails catch slightly, making Harvey groan into Mike’s mouth. Mike arches up again, his dick dragging against Harvey’s and Harvey wants to see him, wants to watch as Mike fucks himself on Harvey, hands gripped around the headboard and skin glistening with sweat. Mike whines when he pulls away and if Harvey wasn’t blessed with an almost irritating amount of self control he would fuck Mike right there, wishes be damned, but he holds a hand out to Mike and hauls him up to his feet.

“We need a bed for what I’ve got planned, Rookie,” he says into Mike’s ear and Mike shudders, honest to God shudders, against him. Mike is so bloody reactive sometimes that it takes Harvey’s breath away. Mike goes limp when Harvey says bed, almost like his sub instincts are kicking in and Harvey manhandles him to the bedroom, places a firm hand between his shoulder blades and shoves. Mike sprawls on the bed with an undignified and indignant noise and rolls over to glare at Harvey half-heartedly. Mike stares up at him, his body practically vibrating and Harvey knows why, he’s waiting for a command. His hands clench in the sheets and his stomach muscles twitch with the effort of staying still because although Harvey hasn’t told him to stay still, Mike has picked it up from Harvey’s body language. “Jeans,” Harvey bites out and Mike practically jumps, his hands flying to his jeans and unbuttoning them, pushing them down his hips and throwing them on the floor by the side of the bed. Harvey resists the urge to pick them up and fold them neatly and looks down at Mike. “Touch yourself, Mike,” he says and Mike pushes a hand into his boxers and wraps his fingers around himself, “let me see.” Mike whines slightly, arching his hips as he pulls his hand out and pushes his boxers down his thighs, kicks them off his feet, “good boy,” he practically purrs when Mike curls his fingers around his dick again and strokes once upwards. 

Harvey pulls the shirt over his head, not taking his eyes from Mike as he folds it and puts it on the corner of the bed. Mike’s eyes are wide, his lip caught between his bottom teeth and his chest heaves as he stares up at Harvey. Harvey takes off his trousers slowly, puts them on top of his shirt and crawls over Mike without touching him. Mike whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. 

“No Mike, eyes on me,” Harvey whispers and Mike’s eyes snap open, “such a good boy,” Harvey says, leaning down and licking at Mike’s lips, Mike whimpers again as twists his hand around himself, “ _my_ good boy.” 

“Harv...” Mike lets it slip, stops himself from finishing though because he knows he’s not allowed to beg unless Harvey tells him too. Its times like this, that Harvey loves Mike all the more, the little slip ups and the ways he stops himself. 

“It’s ok, Puppy, you can beg,” he says and once the words are past his lips Mike lets loose. 

“Jesus Harvey please, just....fucking touch me, please,” and Harvey’s already got his fingers halfway to Mike’s mouth, slips them in past his lips and Mike sucks them hard tongue dipping between them and it’s wet and hot between Harvey’s fingers.

Harvey leans forward, pulls his fingers put and kisses Mike as he trails his hand down Mike’s chest, stomach, curling his fingers over Mike’s dick for a second before ghosting over the sensitive skin between Mike’s dick and ass. Mike jumps, groans into Harvey’s mouth as Harvey presses one finger in. Mike’s always tight and hot inside, an almost scorching heat and his hand falters around his dick as Harvey presses another finger in. Harvey snakes a hand under Mike, spins them both, keeping his fingers pressed into Mike. Mike lets out a surprised noise but uses the new position to push back against Harvey’s hand. 

“Yeah, that’s it, kid,” Harvey says and Mike groans, his hand squeezing at the base of his dick. Mike lowers his head, presses it into Harvey’s chest, his breath hot against his skin and Harvey twists his fingers, hooks them round and Mike cries out as his back arches. “Mike,” Mike looks down at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half closed, “condom and lube.” 

Mike blinks a couple of times and Harvey pulls his fingers out of him and then Mike’s moving, scrabbling in the bedside table drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom. His hands shake slightly and he settles himself on Harvey’s thighs, rips open the packet with his teeth. He pulls his lip between his teeth as he rolls the condom over Harvey’s dick and Harvey has to clench his teeth to stop himself from arching into Mike’s tight fist. Harvey presses the bottle of lube to Mike’s hands. “Open yourself up for me,” he says and Mike nods once, pours lube onto his fingers and reaches around and presses them inside himself. His chest heaves, stomach tightening as he presses himself down against his hand and Harvey runs his fingers gently over his chest, pinching a nipple hard enough to elicit a gasp from Mike. Mike shifts, twists his hips slightly and Harvey clamps his hands around his hips, holding him still. “Hands on the headboard,” he snaps and Mike winces as he pulls his fingers out and grasps at the top of the headboard, lifting his hips slightly and Harvey uses the hands clamped around his hips to lower Mike down onto his dick. Mike groans, throwing his head back and Harvey mirrors it as Mike takes over and lets himself down completely. “Move Mike,” he orders, “ride my dick.” 

Mike stutters out a curse as he lifts himself and slams back down and Harvey practically bites through his own lip. It’s not just the feel of Mike around him, but its also the way Mike reacts to Harvey’s words, the little shudders and the widening of his pupils, the tightening of his hands, the way his muscles flutter. A bead of sweat falls down Mike’s chest and Harvey reaches up, catches it with the tip of a finger and Mike lets out a noise that sounds like he’s dying as Harvey shifts his hips and drives them upwards. 

Harvey lets Mike set the pace, the lift and fall of his hips driving Harvey crazy, cos it’s not quite as fast he would like, and its keeping Harvey on edge when he wants to drive his hips upwards and fuck Mike hard until they both come. Mike groans, lets his head hang between his arms and Harvey lifts his hands and runs them through his hair. 

“Mikey...” Mike opens his eyes and drives himself down hard, “Can you come without me touching you?” Harvey asks, somehow managing to get the words out and Mike nods. 

“Yes,” he groans out. 

“Good boy,” Harvey shifts again and Mike’s back arches like a bow, he drives himself down once more and comes hard, the muscles in his arms straining as he spills hot against Harvey’s stomach. He keeps moving though, hips stuttering once, but keeps driving up and down because Harvey told him to, and Mike does what Harvey says and God that’s enough to make Harvey clutch at Mike’s hips and come hard inside him. Mike whimpers slightly as Harvey lifts him off and his arms look like they’re made of lead as he pulls Mike down against him. He massages at Mike’s shoulders and Mike hums happily against his neck. 

“Still a fraidy cat,” Mike mutters sleepily and Harvey lets out a laugh as he feels Mike’s breathing even out.

.....

He leaves Mike sleeping, his skin is still warm when Harvey runs a hand down his spine, Mike’s face turned into the pillow and he shifts but stays asleep. 

Harvey grabs a beer from the fridge and walks out onto the balcony. There’s a slight chill in the air and Harvey shivers a little. From here he can see Mike still asleep in the bed, his arms spread wide, and the view over the city which pretty much sold him on the apartment. The view of Mike though is infinitely better. 

He’s still watching Mike when he hears Mike’s phone ring, muted through the window, and Mike does the sleepy hand flailing thing, grabbing at the phone without looking, his face still planted in the pillow, and puts it next to his ear. Harvey smiles at him because sometimes he’s such a teenager when it comes to waking up. But then Mike suddenly sits up, running a hand through his hair and there’s confusion on his face, and its nosy, he knows that, but Harvey stands and makes his way to the bedroom. 

“Yeah...ok...I’ll uh...see you later then,” Mike’s saying and hanging up the phone and he jumps when he catches Harvey leaning against the door frame. 

“Who was that?” Harvey asks and Mike frowns slightly, a quick flicker of something across his face, then he smiles and stands, stretches his back and there’s an audible pop.

“Old college friend. He’s in town,” he says and avoids Harvey’s eyes as he walks to the bathroom, “wants to meet up for a drink.” 

Harvey takes a step towards him and winds a hand behind his back, pulling him flush against him. Mike doesn’t avoid his gaze, he stares straight back at him, as Harvey searches his face. Harvey doesn’t know what he’s looking for, he just knows that there’s something else going on under Mike’s blue eyes, something slightly more than a drink with an old college friend. 

“You don’t have any friends,” Harvey says and Mike narrows his eyes in mock offence. 

“Harsh, Harvey,” he says, smiling easily.

“Ok,” he says, letting Mike go, “you staying at your place or...” 

“I’ll be back later,” Mike says and its almost posed as a question and Harvey nods absently as he walks out of the bathroom. Mike is all smiles when he emerges, freshly showered and smelling like Harvey’s shower gel, touching Harvey like he always does. Mike jumps up on to the kitchen counter, wrapping his legs around Harvey and pulling him in for a kiss, his hands massaging at the base of Harvey’s neck, like he’s trying to get Harvey to relax, his fingers probing at a knot of muscle. Harvey groans slightly and Mike presses his hips forward, rutting almost aimlessly. 

“If you don’t stop that, you’re going to need another shower and I wont be held responsible for any love bites that may or may not be on your person,” Mike shudders against him and pulls away, his lips slightly swollen and slick. 

“I see you later,” he says, slipping off the counter and sliding his body against Harvey’s on purpose, the pushy little shit. Harvey grips at his arms and hold him in place as he sucks a hickey onto his neck. Mike clutches at him, arches into him, and tries to look annoyed when Harvey pulls away. There’s something about Mike’s skin and the way it looks with his marks on them that makes Harvey’s knees go weak. 

“Real mature,” Mike says, lips twitching as he tries to suppress a smile. Harvey presses his fingers to the mark and Mike goes still. 

“Behave,” Harvey says and Mike nods once. Harvey lets him go. He hovers by the door, almost like he’s reluctant to leave. 

“You gonna be ok?” he asks and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“You do realise I got on fine without you for 34 years?” he replies and Mike rolls his eyes at him, pulls the door open. 

“Love you,” he calls as he slams it shut. Harvey just smiles to himself and shakes his head.

.....

Mike comes crawling back into bed at around 2 in the morning, his hands cold as he winds his arms around Harvey and presses his palms to Harvey’s back. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Harvey’s neck, and Harvey can smell alcohol on his breath. 

“Yeah, I know,” Harvey replies and Mike’s fingers twitch against his shoulder blade.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a moment, right before Harvey wakes fully, when he doesn’t feel Mike’s hot skin next to his own, that he thinks Mike didn’t come back last night. Its just a split second and then he remembers Mike slipping into bed and whispering “I love you” against his skin. The bed is empty though, apart from Harvey, the other side (Harvey hesitates to say Mike’s side, because Mike has done away with ‘sides’, preferring to sleep tangled up in Harvey, sometimes completely swapping sides in the night) is cool and Harvey can hear him pottering around in the kitchen. It took Mike a while to feel settled enough that he got up before Harvey, rather than lying in bed and feigning sleep, and Harvey smiles to himself as he hears a bitten off curse that no doubt means Mike is trying to work the coffee machine. 

“You will not break me,” Mike is saying, glaring at the machine as Harvey leans against the door frame and crosses his arms across his chest. Its almost like Mike feels Harvey’s gaze on him because he turns, runs a hand through his hair, he looks frazzled but his face softens when he sees Harvey. “This machine hates me,” he says, waving a hand at it and Harvey pushes himself off the frame, presses the button on the machine and it whirs and gurgles into life. Mike sighs. “I still don’t know how you do that,” he mutters as Harvey pulls him close and kisses him. 

“It responds to gentle words and even gentler touches,” Harvey mutters and Mike’s fingers play against the skin of Harvey’s lower back. Mike smiles against his mouth, “morning.” 

“Morning,” Mike says back. Harvey really wants coffee but he’s more than content to stand there with Mike’s mouth against his own for the rest of the day. Mike moves though, pulls away with one last quick kiss. 

“How was your night?” Harvey asks, leaning back against the counter. Mike shrugs as the coffee machine gives one last gurgle and gives up the good. Mike pours a cup for Harvey and pushes it into his hands. 

“It was ok,” he says, pouring himself a cup, “there was one thing missing though,” he smiles at Harvey over the rim of his cup and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“And that was?” 

“You,” he says simply and Harvey feels the ever present bloom in his chest at Mike’s complete adoration of him. Harvey rolls his eyes though. 

“Like I’m going to hang out with a couple of rookies,” he says and Mike snorts. 

“You’re _fucking_ a rookie, Harvey, unless it’s escaped your attention,” Mike responds, putting his cup down and crossing the kitchen, running his fingers down Harvey’s chest, dipping one into his navel and then continuing their journey downward. Harvey feels his stomach muscles clench. 

“It may have actually, I think you need to recapture my attention,” he says and Mike grins as Harvey presses on his shoulder and pushes him to his knees. 

What Mike lacks in technique he makes up for in enthusiasm, not that he’s not adept at sucking dick though. Mike’s tongue can do the most amazing things when he wants it to, little swirls at the tip of Harvey’s dick, long licks up the vein on the underside, and the way he hums around Harvey makes Harvey’s legs nearly give out. And he picks up on the silent encouragements Harvey gives him, the tightening of his hands in Mike’s hair, the twitch of his hips and Mike swallows, fingers pressing into his hips and Harvey’s pretty much done for. Mike hums again, slides his finger backwards and presses it gently against Harvey’s hole and that’s it, Harvey comes, his fingers clutching at Mike’s hair. Mike swallows it all, sits back and looks up at him, swiping a thumb across his lower lip and Harvey groans, because holy shit that’s hot, and hauls him to his feet, kisses the taste of himself from Mike’s mouth. 

“Harvey...” Mike mutters, hips moving aimlessly against Harvey’s thigh, Harvey hums in acknowledgement, licking at Mike’s neck. “Can you do me a favour?” Harvey pulls back and frowns at him. 

“You’re using blow jobs to get favours now?” he asks and Mike looks mock affronted. He curls his fingers around the back of Harvey’s neck, “cheap and some what tacky.” 

“Thought I might as well because you’re more likely to agree after I sucked your brains out through your dick,” Mike says and Harvey laughs, because its true, he is more likely to agree to anything after Mike’s had his mouth around him. “Will you come with me today,” Mike whispers it quietly and quickly, before pressing his lips to Harvey’s and rutting against his thigh again. And Harvey has to think for second, because Mike’s just sucked him dry and now he’s got his tongue in his mouth, and he usually would have put two and two together quicker. 

Its Sunday. 

Mike sees his Grandmother on Sundays. 

“Wait what?” Harvey says, pushing Mike away slightly and Mike whines, hips moving against Harvey’s thigh and Harvey pushes his hand into Mike’s boxers, wraps his hand around Mike’s dick, “stop Mike,” he says and Mike stills immediately.

“Please?” Mike says, harsh against Harvey’s neck and it almost sounds like he’s begging for release, except he knows better than that. Harvey closes his eyes, Mike’s breath is hot against the crook of his neck, and he can practically feel the need vibrating off Mike. He nods. 

“Ok Mike,” he says twisting his hand and Mike groans, bites down gently on Harvey’s shoulder, “I’ll come with you,” he says and twists his hand, running his thumb nail over the slit at the tip. Mike whines low in his throat, his hips twitch, “only if you come...now,” Mike whines again and comes over Harvey’s hand. 

“Really?” Mike asks when he’s breathing gets under control, “you’ll come?” and Harvey runs a hand down his spine. Mike twitches in his arms. 

“Really, now got get dressed and stop leaning on me, you’re surprisingly heavy.”

.....

Mike clutches at Harvey’s hand in the back of the town car (“I am not meeting your grandmother for the first time smelling like that back of a cab, Mike”), his palm is sticky and hot over the back of Harvey’s and his leg bounces up and down. 

“Relax, Rookie,” Harvey lays his free hand over Mike’s leg and Mike immediately stills, “I’ll be on my best behaviour,” he says with a smirk and Mike looks at him for a few second before lunging forward and kissing him hard. It takes Harvey by surprise because although Mike is pushy, he almost never does things like that, completely out of the blue. And although Mike is touchy he’s much more likely to touch him when there’s no one else around though, or they’re somewhere less likely to bump into clients or colleagues, or when they’re in the apartment. Mike is never far away, his arms and legs tangling with Harvey’s whatever they’re doing and Harvey only pretends to mind now, because he’s gotten used to it and when they spend a night apart he almost misses the feel of Mike’s hot skin against his own. Harvey cups at his face and Mike shifts, like he wants to crawl into Harvey’s lap and stay there all afternoon. Harvey pulls away and Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” he says and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“Think I can’t take a little old lady?”

“Oh I know you can’t take _this_ little old lady,” Mike responds, clutching at Harvey’s hand again. And remember how Harvey’s a pushover and a sap when it comes to Mike? Harvey squeezes his hand back once and twists the ring around Mike’s finger absentmindedly and Mike relaxes. It’s that kind of instant reaction that makes Harvey want to push this, see how far he can take this with Mike, how far Mike will go when Harvey gives a command. But Harvey’s not one hundred per cent sure Mike’s ready for that, not yet anyway. And no matter how much Harvey wants to lock Mike up and throw away the key, push at the bruises on his neck till Mike cries out and fuck him till neither of them can see straight, he also needs Mike challenging him, he needs Mike’s brain and his intelligence in the office. Also, the fact that Mike, surprisingly, fills out a suit incredibly well doesn’t hurt. But if Harvey had his way he would have Mike locked up dressed in a suit surrounded by Law books. 

It takes most of Harvey’s will power to keep to his “not in the office” rule, and even then its been broken more than once. 

“Harvey...thanks,” Mike says and he looks so small all of a sudden, young and vulnerable and Harvey tugs him closer, kisses the top of his head. 

“You’re welcome.”

.....

Mrs Ross is tiny. 

Well she’s an old woman and really, Harvey didn’t expect her to be huge, especially looking at Mike’s lithe physique, but she’s small, is the point. Her eyes though, they’re bright and keen and knowing and eye Harvey with a glare that would make him turn away if he wasn’t the best closer in Ney York City. 

Its not really a glare, more of a scrutinizing “so this is the guy who’s sleeping with my grandson” look. 

“Mrs Ross, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harvey sticks his hand towards her, putting on the charm offensive and Mike hops restlessly behind him.

“First of all, its Helen, secondly, I can see what Mike sees in you,” she grins at him and puts her small papery hand in his. Mike shifts again. 

“Mike,” Harvey snaps, the endless shifting behind him is getting irritating, and Mike stops, drops into the chair on the back wall and Harvey curses himself for using that tone in public. Mike’s cheek flush slightly. Helen raises an eyebrow at Harvey. 

“Wish you had been around when I was bringing him up,” she says with an amused smile, “guess it helps if you’re sleeping with him, though,” she continues and there’s a choked noise from Mike and Harvey laughs. 

“I guess so,” he replies. Helen smiles and pushes herself up slightly. 

“Mike,” she says, shaking her jug at him, “go get me some water,” Mike frowns and looks between them, glares slightly at Harvey as he grabs at the jug. 

“Behave,” he points at Helen and she smiles innocently at him. Harvey feels himself smile at Mike and Mike’s face softens as he pulls the door closed. 

“Is this the part where you give me the ‘you hurt him I kill you’ speech?” Harvey says once Mike closes the door and Helen shakes her head. 

“No. I may be old but I’m not blind and I see the way you look at each other. There’s no way you’ll hurt him,” Harvey nods, because it’s true and Helen lays a hand over his. “That ring he’s wearing, its from you,” it’s posed as a statement but Harvey nods anyway, “I don’t know how it works between men,” she says. 

“Do you want me to draw you a diagram?” Harvey interrupts with a smile and Helen laughs. 

“No, that I can imagine thank you,” she says and Harvey raises an eyebrow, “what I meant was the dynamics. I don’t know who looks after who, but I know you’ll look after him, I can trust you to do that?” she asks and Harvey swallows but nods. 

“Yes,” is all he can manage, and he’s never really meant that word more than he does right now. 

“He’s got no one else apart from me, and he has a tendency to get into trouble,” she says wryly, raising an eyebrow at him and Harvey remembers the stricken look on his face as the briefcase spills packets of pot all over the interview room.

“That I am well aware,” he replies and she lets out a small knowing laugh. “And I can assure you, Mrs Ross, that I will do my best to look out for him.” 

“You’re a good boy,” she pats his hand and its been a very long time since Harvey’s been called a good boy, not since...well that’s something he doesn’t want to think about and he’s spared having to as Mike walks back into the room, looking suspiciously between them. 

“You’re both still alive,” he states and Helen pats his face gently as he leans down to kiss her cheek. 

“Not only that,” she says, “but we’re best friends now, right Harvey?” she looks at Harvey and Harvey ignores the slightly terrified look Mike throws him. 

“Right Helen,” he agrees and looks up at Mike, “secret handshake and everything,” Mike looks like he’s going to throw up, or kill him, or both. And Harvey smiles at him, reaches out a hand and curls his fingers around Mike’s and Mike smiles back as Helen launches into a story of two people in the home she just knows are ‘fooling around after lights out and really they’re old enough to know better’.

.....

Mike crawls into his lap in the car on the way home. Ray grins and slides the partition up as Mike cups his face and presses a kiss to his lips and mutters “thank you for today”. He grinds his hips down and Harvey winds his hands around to his ass and tugs him closer. Mike makes that whiney noise, low in the back of his throat that goes straight to Harvey’s dick and presses his hips closer to him. 

“Harv...” Mike grinds out as Harvey presses his fingers under his chin, lifts Mike’s head and bites gently at the hollow of Mike’s throat. That’s the one thing Mike doesn’t do instinctively, he doesn’t stop the begging. And Harvey has to admit he loves the way Mike tries, the bitten off way he says Harvey’s name, the way he shakes with the need to do something, anything, to get Harvey to get him off. Its better than begging and its better than not begging. But Mike says his name like he wants to say something else and Harvey pulls his head down. 

“Look at me Mike,” Mike opens his eyes and looks at him, “what do you need, Rookie?” He says and feels Mike swallow against his fingers. 

“I...” he starts and bites on his bottom lip, his hips twitch slightly and Harvey presses one hand to Mike’s dick through his jeans. Mike groans, “I...want...” he starts again and Harvey pulls him closer, bites at his bottom lip. 

“Spit it out, kid.” 

“Iwanttousetoys,” Mike says in a rush, spilling the words out and Harvey blinks. 

“Come again?” Harvey’s pretty sure he heard him correctly, but there’s that little part of him that likes pushing Mike, that loves seeing the blush creep across his cheeks when Harvey forces him to say certain things out loud. He’s getting better at it though, with only a little coaxing he’ll now be vocal about what he wants, and Harvey loves the broken way he asks for things. 

“Harvey...” he says, pleading and Harvey can hear the ‘please don’t make me say it again’. Harvey grips at his hips with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, pulls Mike’s head down to rest his forehead against his own. 

“Say it again, Mike....slowly,” he say and he feels Mike swallow again and he lets out a shaky breath. 

“I want to use toys,” he says quietly, still quickly but he’s trying, spacing the words out enough that Harvey can hear them, “I want you to watch me fuck myself with a...” he pauses, swallows audibly and the blush on his cheeks gets redder, “a dildo,” he finishes even more quietly. Harvey has to take a moment himself because honestly, he didn’t think Mike would let himself go like that, not yet anyway, and its almost a dream come true to hear words like that from Mike’s mouth, however stilted and embarrassed. 

“And then what Mike?” He asks, and his own voice is gravely, wrecked in a way he hasn’t heard it since they first started this and Mike first shuddered when Harvey called him a good boy. 

“And then...” Mike says, his fingers playing at the back of Harvey’s neck and Harvey slides a hand up his back, under his t-shirt and pulls him closer. Mike’s forehead slides off his own and Harvey sucks at the skin of his neck. Mike arches, pressing closer, and Harvey can feel his dick hard against his stomach. “And then I want you to tie my hands and fuck my mouth and then my ass,” its like there’s no stopping him now and Harvey just holds on as Mike lets the words spill from his mouth, “and I want you to come inside me and leave me hard.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ Mike,” Harvey drags him down for a kiss, swallowing Mike’s whimper and licking his way into Mike’s mouth. The car stops and Ray turns off the engine but Mike doesn’t move like he usually would, he just rocks up against Harvey, making small desperate noises as he does it. Harvey has to push him away because he’s pretty sure he doesn’t pay Ray enough to make him listen to him fucking Mike in the back of the car, and its really about to head in that direction if Mike doesn’t stop those noises. Mike whimpers again, but bits on his lower lip as Harvey runs a hand through his hair and whispers “easy Mike.” 

Mike’s vibrating as they catch the elevator up to the apartment, his hands shaking as he clutches at Harvey and there’s still a faint blush against his cheeks. Harvey wraps his hands around his neck and presses his thumbs under his chin. 

“Not tonight Mike, “ he says and Mike seems to slump slightly, lowers his eyes and nods and _Jesus_ that submissive pose is almost enough to have Harvey coming in his jeans right now, “soon though, I promise,” and Mike lifts his eyes at that, leans forward enough to press his lips to Harveys as the door slide open. 

Harvey fucks him slow and deep that night, whispering all the things he’s going to do to him when he gets the ‘tools’ and Mike’s a gibbering wreck by the time Harvey lets him come, Harvey’s name on his lips like a goddam prayer and sometimes Harvey doesn’t think he deserves that kind of adoration. Mike falls asleep with his fingers twisted in Harvey’s hair and his head pillowed on his chest.

.....

Harvey wakes to Mike singing _Eye of the Tiger_ loudly in the shower the next morning and suppresses a smile as Mike flings the door of the bathroom open and steam billows out behind him as he finishes the song, complete with air drumming and head banging. There’s a towel slung low around Mike’s hips and water trails down his chest. Harvey hooks a finger at him and Mike stalks over to the bed, leaving wet foot prints all over the hardwood floors. Mike shakes himself as he gets closer, sprays Harvey with drops and squeals as Harvey pulls him down with a growl. 

“We’re gonna be late for work,” Mike says, wrapping one hot and damp leg around him. Harvey grins down at him and grinds his hips into Mike’s. “And yet suddenly I don’t care,” he says and Harvey chuckles, kisses him hard and then pulls away. 

“I do,” he says and walks to the bathroom, “don’t pout,” he calls over his shoulder without looking because he can practically _hear_ him sulking and he dodges the wet towel as it comes sailing through the air, “get the coffee on,” he orders as he closes the door to Mike’s sulky “but the machine hates me.” 

There’s hot coffee waiting for him on the bedside table when he emerges though and Harvey smiles to himself as he hears Mike in the kitchen. 

Once he’s pulled on his suit and slicked back his hair, he leans against the doorframe and watches Mike move around the apartment, picking up his belongings, there’s a small frown on his face as he lifts up a couch cushion and obviously finds nothing. 

“What are you looking for?” Harvey asks and Mike jumps slightly, runs a hand through his hair and Harvey wants to tell him to stop that, because it makes him look like a child when his hair sticks up in all directions like it is now. He walks towards him and smoothes his hair back down. 

“My phone.” 

“It still amazes me that you lose...” 

“Not the same thing,” Mike cuts him off with a quick kiss and Harvey laughs slightly, pulling his phone from his pocket and waving it in front of Mike’s face. Mike sighs and wraps his hand around Harvey’s, “you are a life saver,” he says and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“I know. There’s a message on it,” he says as he lets Mike go and he’s doesn’t miss the way Mike’s body tenses, just for a second. 

“From who?” 

“I don’t know, its _your_ phone,” Harvey replies and Mike nods, smiles a tight, forced smile at him and shoves the phone into his pocket. Harvey files that reaction away and grabs his briefcase from the kitchen counter. “Let’s go.”

.....

Harvey gets Mike hard in the car, presses his hand to Mike’s crotch and whispers in his ear till Mike is panting and clutching at his jacket, wrinkling the material in his fingers. 

“You’ll stay hard, Mike,” he says into Mike’s ear as Ray pulls up in front of the office. Mike swallows, whines, lets his head fall back against the headrest, but he nods and turns his eyes towards Harvey, “you’ll stay hard till I tell you otherwise.” 

“Ok,” Mike gasps out as Harvey pulls his hand away and pushes the door open. 

“Go get coffee, and make sure you remember Donna’s,” Harvey says as he pushes Mike out of the car. Mike stumbles slightly as Harvey watches him cross the square in front of the building and he notices the slight awkwardness of his gait. He smiles to himself and Ray’s face appears. 

“Once round the block?” he asks and Harvey shakes his head. 

“Why bother pretending anymore, right? Everyone knows anyway,” Harvey says, grabbing his briefcase and Ray nods and wishes him a good day.

.....

Mike’s talking to Donna when he gets up to the office, and Donna is smiling up at him and Harvey spares a brief prayer of thanks that she loves the kid because otherwise his whole slamming the phone down on her fiasco of a couple of months ago could have been disastrous. It also helps that Mike has bought her coffee every single morning since then. Harvey places his hand on Mike’s lower back and Mike leans into the touch slightly. Its almost innocuous, something that anyone could pass off as their usual touching but Harvey knows Mike knows the meaning of it. He raises as eyebrow at Mike as if to ask _still hard_ and Mike nods. 

“Yes thank you,” his glare reads as he turns and stalks off to the bullpen. Harvey grins at Donna’s slightly confused look. He shakes his head slightly at her, this is one thing Donna doesn’t need to know, although give her a few hours and she probably will have figured it out. He glances at the pile of files on his desk and wonders how he’s ever going to get the time to order the dildo Mike wants. 

“Donna I need...” he starts, and really he should give her a raise because he’s pretty certain ordering sex toys for the boss and his associate isn’t in her job description, Donna nods. 

“How big?” she asks, smiling wryly and Harvey blinks. It shouldn’t surprise him the things she picks up on, the things she knows or hears but sometimes it does. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve bugged my town car?” 

“No, I just know things and I could tell you how I came to that conclusion but why ruin the mystery?” she replies, tossing her hair over her shoulder and that’s part of the reason Harvey took her with him when he left the DA’s office, not that Harvey would have been able to leave without her anyway. 

“You’re slightly terrifying, you know that?” 

“I do...” she replies, a smile on her face like Harvey’s given her the biggest compliment in the world, “how big?” She asks again, linking her fingers together and resting her head on her hands. 

“Not that big,” he replies, and Donna pouts slightly, “let’s go easy on him to start with, ok?” If he ever got embarrassed, he would be hideously so right now, especially when Donna reaches up and gently pats as his cheek. 

“Oh Harvey, you are such a romantic,” she swoons, and there’s that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and Harvey glares at her. She laughs and spins side to side on her chair. 

“Aren’t I just?” he replies and makes to go into his office. 

“How many do you want?” Donna calls and Harvey stops, mid step, but keeps his back to her, “cos you might want to switch it around a little, one can get pretty boring, and let’s face it...” 

“Oh God, stop talking,” he snaps and Donna laughs again and he pretends to not see her look of glee as he shuts the door and says “just go nuts.”

.....

“I’m dying here,” Harvey doesn’t look up as Mike storms into his office around lunchtime, and out of his peripheral vision he can see Mike twitching, shifting from foot to foot. He holds up a finger and Mike throws himself down into the chair in front of his desk. Harvey finishes reading the incredibly boring brief that’s been dancing in front of his eyes for the last hour and finally looks up. Mike is sitting forward, knees bouncing and hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

“Let me see,” Harvey says and Mike leans back slightly, pulls open his jacket and Harvey can see his dick hard, straining against the material of his not quite expensive enough suit pants. He smiles slightly and Mike’s cheeks flame. “I did say this didn’t come into the office Mike, so you don’t have to listen to me right now, you could go take care of it yourself,” he says and Mike sighs. 

“Yeah, like I can just turn that off, its called a Pavlovian Response for a reason Harvey,” he sulks, crossing his arms and Harvey smiles, “and you did say ‘I’m not adverse to a quick handjob in the office, Mike’,” he lowers his voice to imitate Harvey and Harvey raises an eyebrow. Mike squirms slightly, shifting and biting at his bottom lip when his pants obviously move in the wrong way over his erection. 

“Fine,” Harvey says, screwing the cap onto his gold fountain pen (they write so much better than anything else and if Harvey’s going to sign his own documents, he’s going to do it in style, thank you very much), and Mike sits up slightly straighter, “go to the bathroom,” he says and Mike practically jumps out of the seat and races from his office. Donna hides a smirk as he walks past, the ‘I thought this stayed out of the office’ obvious on her lips and Harvey points a finger at her. 

“Don’t say a word,” he warns and she mimes zipping her lips shut. 

Mike’s biting on his lip and pacing the bathroom when Harvey shuts the door behind him and flips the lock and he’s barely turned around before he finds his arms full of Mike. Mike presses himself close and Harvey wraps his fingers around his arms and pushes him away gently. 

“No, Rookie, you’re going to touch yourself,” he says and Mike shudders, reaches into his pants as Harvey reaches out and undoes the button, pushes them down his thighs and wraps a hand around the back of Mike’s neck and hauls him close again, “go on Mike,” he says and Mike lets out a shaky breath against Harvey’s lips. He can feel the small shudders in Mike’s body, the twitch in his muscles as he gets close, and Harvey slides his mouth down Mike’s jaw, bites gently at the skin under his ear and Mike cries out, comes into his own hand (he got come on Harvey’s pants once and he learnt never to do that again very quickly). “Good boy,” he mutters, stepping back and inspecting his pants and Mike lets his head fall back against the stall door. His chest heaves and there’s a red mark on his neck and God he looks utterly debauched like this. “Tonight,” he says, hauling Mike close by his shirt, Mike comes limply and winds his arms around Harvey’s neck automatically, “I am going to fuck you so hard, you’ll see stars,” Mike hums against his neck then stiffens and lifts his head and pulls away. 

“Rain check?” he asks and Harvey cocks his head to the side. Mike ducks his own head and pulls his pants back up, tucking himself away and smoothing his shirt down over his chest. 

“What? Since when have you taken a rain check on sex, Rookie?” he asks and Mike flushes again, shifts uncomfortably. 

“Since my friend wants to go for a drink again,” he says, shrugging slightly and Harvey nods. 

“One might think you were cheating on me, Mike,” he says and its meant to be a joke, light and airy but Harvey misses by a mile and Mike snaps his eyes over to him, guilt swimming in them briefly before he sobers and takes a step forward. 

“Wouldn’t even dream about it,” he says seriously, running his fingers down Harvey’s arm, “firstly I love you, and secondly, Donna might kill me...like literally, stab me with paperclip or no, wait, that cork screw she keeps in her drawer, and she’d get away with it to, all she’d have to do is smile at the police and she’d walk and you’d probably represent her anyway, if her smiling didn’t work and then I would be doubly done for and haunt this building for the rest of eternity because of my untimely death,” he smiles and Harvey can’t help but smile back at him, despite the lingering _something_ niggling at the back of his mind. 

“You’re an idiot,” he says affectionately and Mike kisses him quickly. 

“But you love me so I guess its a good thing I have my rugged and manly good looks to back up my idiocy,” he replies and Harvey laughs, lets him go and pulls open the bathroom door. 

“Rugged and manly?” Harvey scoffs and Mike tucks his shirt in and follows him out of the bathroom. 

“Why are you laughing? I so am,” Harvey ignores him and shuts his office door. 

 

...

.....

Its 9 pm by the time Donna waves at him through the glass walls and Harvey absentmindedly waves back. Mike had slunk in to say goodbye a couple of hours ago and Harvey, having nothing else to do had decided to catch up on paperwork. Donna had looked knowingly at him and Harvey ignored the way she narrowed her eyes like she was reading his mind about that fact that he didn’t really want to go home to his empty apartment. As pathetic as that sounds. He’s putting it down to being used to Mike being there, and Harvey hates change, hates not being in control of the things in his life and Mike is out now with someone he doesn’t know and it grates on him that he has no control over that. 

Mike had a life before him, Mike still needs to have one now, doesn’t mean Harvey has to like it though. The sharp ringing of his phone snaps him out of his reverie. 

“Harvey Specter,” he barks and is greeted with loud background noise of a bar. 

“Hhhharrrrrvey,” the voice is slurred and the background noise loud by Harvey can still make out its Mike. 

“God how drunk are you?” he asks and Mike laughs and Harvey imagines the way his eyes would be lidded, like he’s particularly fucked out and there’s probably a flush across his cheeks. Harvey closes his eyes and spins his chair round to face the window. 

“Very,” Mike clarifies. 

“Don’t think the boss will go easy on your tomorrow,” Harvey says and Mike laughs again, a little puff of air and Harvey knows how that would feel against his skin. 

“My boss is in love with me...literally,” Mike says, stumbling over the last word, his tongue tripping over the syllables. Harvey rolls his eyes at his reflection and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Well he might not be if you vomit in his pristine apartment,” Harvey replies.

“Wont...” he says in that childish tone of his, “promise...Harvey?”

“Yes Mike.” 

“I left my phone on my desk, so I stole my friends, that’s how I’m calling by the way, not via some freaky mind meld thing, although that would be cool, can you imagine how much fun we’d have in the bedroom with that?” Mike slurs and Harvey swallows and ignores the spike of lust that runs down his spine at the ridiculous suggestion, “can you grab my phone and take it home, I don’t want the other associates finding those pictures…you remember the ones?” Harvey shakes his head in exasperation, ignores the blatant attempt at phone sex because he’s not drunk enough and Mike is wasted and on someone else’s phone, and its just crass. 

“You and your phone,” he laughs, trying to steer the conversation away from sex and the smile goes out of Mike’s voice. 

“You and me, Harv?” he asks. He only ever calls Harvey, Harv, when he’s drunk, or he really wants Harvey to listen because he knows Harvey hates it, or he’s biting off a plea for something. Harvey doesn’t really know what Mike’s trying to get at, but there’s something pointed in his voice and Harvey nods, gripping at the phone. 

“Yeah Mike, you and me,” he replies and he hears Mike sighs in relief. 

“I’ll come cuddle you later, try not to miss me too much,” he says quickly and slurs again and Harvey smiles to himself. 

“Go away I have work to do,” he says and Mike laughs. 

“Lurve you...byyyeee,” Mike doesn’t wait for a response and Harvey’s hit with the dial tone and he places the handset back onto the phone. He takes a sip of from the glass of whiskey he’s been nursing for the last hour and runs his hands over his face. 

The cleaners are in the hallway when he pulls his office door shut and locks it, nodding at them as he makes his way down to the bullpen to retrieve Mike’s phone. He should get it somehow surgically attached to Mike, because endearing as it was to find out Mike was forgetful about something, and therefore _normal_ , it’s starting to head into annoying territory. 

Mike’s desk is a mess, which doesn’t surprise him, but there’s a picture of Harvey from his DA days peeking out from a pile of paper and Harvey can’t help but smile at the thought of Mike having that, even though it brings back memories and ones he would rather forget. Ones of being out of control of his life. 

He runs a hand through his hair and picks up Mike’s phone, shoves it into his pocket. 

That’s when he notices Mike’s ring lying on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in which Harvey throws a mini tantrum, Mike comes clean, and Donna should start her own sex toy delivery service.

Harvey wakes alone the next morning with his phone beeping a message at him. It may or may not read “staying at mine tonight, love you”. Everything is spelt wrong and its from a number that Harvey doesn’t recognise but it certainly doesn’t read “help me, I’m being murdered” so Harvey is content enough to brood a little more about Mike going out without his ring without worrying about if the kid has gotten himself into some shit that he needs help getting out of. 

It’s not like he told Mike never to take it off, and it’s not like it’s a leash (no matter how much Harvey wants to put Mike in a collar and drag him to the nearest fetish bar to show him off) but Mike wears it all the time. He showers with it on, sleeps with it on, runs his hands over Harvey’s dick with it on so seeing it lying on Mike’s desk when Mike is out with god knows who is more than a little disconcerting. Harvey had meant the comment about Mike cheating on him as a joke, but the more he thinks about it, the more obvious it becomes that there is something going on which Harvey isn’t privy to. He’s not even entirely sure he wants to know what it is. 

He showers quickly, ignoring the pang of, he hesitates to say, pain, at the lack of wet footprints on the floor or damp towels thrown in the corner and manages to pull on clothes and call Ray without missing Mike’s bitten off curses at the coffee machine too much. 

There’s a coffee waiting on his desk and he knows that its Mike’s way of apologising, without plastering himself to Harvey’s back and whispering the words against his neck. Because they can’t do that at work no matter how much Harvey wants Mike to. Donna’s sipping at a coffee too and Harvey raises an eyebrow at her, she shrugs delicately and stands, stalks towards his office. 

“He seemed...sheepish, this morning,” she says, setting a few files down on the edge of his desk. Harvey shrugs and turns his chair towards the window. He doesn’t know what makes him do it, it’s not like he’s always open and honest with Donna about his relationships, but the kid is different somehow. And its not like he’s ever come out and explicitly said that he was fucking his associate but Donna knew, hell she probably know before Harvey did. He pulls out the ring from his pocket and turns back towards her, holding it out for her to see. She narrows her eyes slightly then a look a comprehension flickers across her face before the impassive mask is back on. 

“He went out last night,” Harvey says, holding the ring up and inspecting it, “without this...I don’t know what the means,” he says, looking up at Donna. Donna bites on her bottom lip briefly, before taking a step towards the desk and planting her palms on it and leaning forward. 

“I can’t tell you that Harvey,” she says, reaching forward with one hand and wrapping it around his, pulling the ring from his fingers, “all I know is that kid worships you,” she finished, looking down at the ring now in her hands. Harvey shrugs again, “maybe he left it by accident,” Donna says, placing the ring on the desk, it makes a small clink against the glass. 

“He never takes it off,” Harvey replies and Donna sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Can't you just _make_ him tell you what’s going on?" And another thing that Harvey’s never explicitly told her, and he’s willing to be his life that Mike hasn’t either, but Donna just knows things, makes it her business to know things about Harvey’s life.

"I'm not going to use our relationship like that Donna," Harvey says quietly as Mike’s head appears around the door. He grins slightly, sheepishly, and Donna turns at Harvey nods. She pats Mike on the shoulder as she walks out and Mike walks towards Harvey’s desk, his hands clenching by his sides like Harvey’s do whenever Mike is around. Its the need to touch him, to reach out and familiarise himself with Mike’s skin again.

“I feel like shit,” Mike says, flopping down into the chair in front of Harvey’s desk and Harvey raises an eyebrow, takes in the slightly pale pallor of his skin, the dark circles under his eyes. “And before you ask I only had alcohol last night. Did you get my message, I was going to call but then I thought it might be too late, or too early, I have no idea what time...” 

“You left _this_ here last night,” he says sliding the phone, with the ring on top across the desk and Mike’s words are stopped short as he reaches out and covers the phone and the ring with his hand. His face is blank, which for Mike is highly unusual, Harvey’s always able to read what’s going on in his head on his face, but now Mike is staring at him, trying to read Harvey and Harvey’s trying to read him. 

“I know what this looks like Harvey…” he starts and Harvey holds up a hand. He doesn’t really want to hear it right now, he’s not got time for this, he’s got a pile of files on his desk that seems to be growing by the second and all he wants to do is drag Mike home and make him tell him what the hell is going on. He wants to force Mike to his knees and remind him who’s boss around here. 

“Not now, Mike,” he says and Mike snaps his mouth shut, biting on his lower lip. The instant obedience makes Harvey’s chest tight and he waves Mike out of the office. Mike hesitates at the door and Harvey catches Donna tugging him away as Harvey spins back to the window and tries to ignore the desire to turn around and beckon Mike back in, have him crawl under the desk and show Harvey how sorry he is. 

Donna doesn’t interrupt him all day, and more than once he catches a glimpse of Mike talking to her before he slinks off again and he gets the feeling that Donna is keeping Mike out, to let Harvey sort through his feelings without being bombarding by Mike’s kicked puppy face. 

And what the hell has he got to look so sad about anyway? Harvey crumples a sheet of paper in his hand and Donna looks up from her desk and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Do you think maybe you should talk to him?” she asks through the intercom and Harvey shakes his head. 

“No,” he replies sharply and Donna raises an eyebrow again, in a way that reads don’t take that tone with me loud and clear, “you know I don’t do _talking_.” 

“Well the kicked puppy routine is only adorable for so long so can you sort it out please? Before I put him in a bag and throw him into the Hudson?” she says, and leans back, crossing her arms over her chest. There’s no malice in her voice, she loves Mike, but she doesn’t do emotions almost as much as Harvey and Mike has a habit of getting under everyone’s skin and making them feel and sometimes you just want to not feel, anything. 

Like right now, he’d rather not feel betrayed and used and Goddammit hurt, but the image of Mike’s ring lying on his desk is enough to twist that knife in his gut right now. However, Harvey has never been the sit and brood type, he usually tackles things head on, without letting his emotions get the better of him. And this problem, this particular problem, needs solitude, time and gentle to pressure. Harvey slams the latest file shut and stands, tells Donna to hold his calls for the rest of the day and stalks down the hallway to the bullpen. 

“Mike,” Harvey snaps and tries to ignore the affect Mike’s pleased face has on him, he crooks a finger at him and spins on his heel, knowing Mike will be following. Mike got into a habit, a few months back, of grabbing his bag whenever Harvey snapped at him like that, ready to move in an instant at Harvey’s command and Harvey shoves him into the elevator and punches the button for the lobby. 

Mike is silent, bouncing on the balls of his feet, tugging at his tie, that ridiculous bag wrinkling his suit and Harvey reaches out, wraps his fingers around Mike’s hand. 

“Steady,” he says and Mike stops, flicks his eyes to Harvey and clears his throat almost awkwardly. 

“Where are we going?” he asks quietly and Harvey lets go, takes a step back as the elevator doors slide open. 

“Home.”

.....

Mike is silent in the car as well, but at least he’s still, apart from the way his fingers twist at his ring, which is now, thankfully, back on his finger. 

“Harvey...” Mike starts and Harvey shoots him a look that leaves no room for guessing and Mike slams his mouth shut, bites on his bottom lip. 

Harvey doesn’t say another word to him before they get up into the apartment, his hands directing Mike instead and Mike’s warm and pliable under his touch and Harvey just wants to lock the door and forget everything, the ring, the phone calls, the secrecy, to fuck Mike within an inch of his life and have Mike look at him like he’s the second coming again. 

“What’s going on?” he says as he shuts the door and Mike jumps a little at the sudden noise. He rubs a hand across the back of his neck and looks at Harvey with tired eyes. 

“Nothing,” he shrugs and Harvey cocks his head to the side. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” he says, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the rack by the front door. Mike shrugs his own off and throws it over the back of the couch and Harvey resists the urge to smile at the haphazard way he treats his things, the warm fondness coupled with the irritation he feels whenever he sees Mike’s suit jacket strewn over the back of one of the breakfast bar chairs, or the couch, or the floor. 

“I’m not lying,” Mike replies, and there’s a hint of something in his voice, indignation maybe, pleading certainly and Harvey presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“You forget that I read people, and I can read you like a book Mike,” he says, stepping closer to Mike and staring at him, Mike shifts but doesn’t look away, opens his mouth and licks at his lips and Harvey’s gaze flicks down to Mike’s mouth and Mike’s breathing hitches, “that’s why we work,” he continues and reaches out to pull Mike closer, “or why we _worked_ , should I say,” he says stepping away from Mike and Mike stumbles slightly, pitches forward but catches his footing again and runs a hand through his hair. 

“What do you mean _worked_?” He asks, a slight edge of panic in his voice as he steps to Harvey and wraps his fingers around Harvey’s wrist, tugs gently and Harvey turns back to him. And he can’t help it, he runs his fingers down Mike’s cheek, pressing his thumb under Mike’s chin. Mike swallows and his eyes darken with that immediate reaction that never fails to spark lust down Harvey’s spine. 

“You still want this Mike?” he says and Mike swallows again, lowers his eyes and licks his lips and Harvey would be totally done for if not for the fact that the ring on Mike’s finger is cool against the skin of Harvey’s inner wrist. 

“Yes I still want this,” Mike breathes out, his hips moving forward slightly, “God I never want anything else,” he says in a rush and Harvey presses his mouth to Mike’s, swallows his groan and he pulls his wrist out of Mike’s grasp and tangles both hands into his hair. 

“Look at me,” he demands and Mike slides his eyes to Harvey’s, “you like the orders, don’t you Mike?” Harvey asks and he feels Mike shudder against him. Something dark coils itself in Harvey’s stomach. Its always the same whenever he feels Mike give up the pretence that he might have any control over the way Harvey makes him feel, the almost sick feel of power that he feels whenever Mike hands it over. Because Mike may have no control over his emotions but he could put a stop to this with one word. 

“Yes,” Mike breathes out again, his voice quiet but Harvey hears every single word he ever says. He pulls Mike’s head to the side and licks at his skin, Mike’s pulse jumps under his lips. 

“You would get down on your knees right now if I told you to, wouldn’t you?” Harvey mutters against his skin and tugs gently on his hair. 

“Yes,” Mike goes to sink to his knees but Harvey holds him up, the grip in his hair tightening to the point where it must be hurting, but Mike’s lips are still parted with lust rather than pain. 

“I could make you do anything,” he says and Mike’s breathing hitches again, and his eyes close. “Eyes on me Mike,” they snap open, blue almost gone, nothing but a thin ring around blown pupils and Harvey leans forward even more, brushes his lips against Mike’s, “could make you tell me anything...” he presses his thumb under Mike’s chin harder, forcing his head up, “all your dirty little secrets,” he runs his tongue along Mike’s throat, “tell me,” he says, leaning back suddenly and pulling Mike’s head so his glassy gaze locks with his, “who’ve you been fucking when you’re not with me?” 

Mike freezes, his gaze still glassy but his whole body seeming to vibrate and he opens his mouth once, then twice, like he’s trying to form the words, to form the answer and Harvey feels sick. 

“No wait...don’t answer that,” he pulls away and runs a hand through his hair. He had done what he said he wouldn’t, used his control over Mike to his advantage to get something out of him that Mike obviously wasn’t ready to share. He hears Mike take a shaky breath.

“Trevor...” he says and Harvey feels the world pitch under his feet. He squeezes his eyes shut before turning around to face him. Mike has gone white, his fingers gripping around the counter, “but I’m not fucking him...” 

“What then?” Harvey snaps and Mike flinches slightly, shrugs off the flinch and sets his face, the submission bleeding out of his body to be replaced by boldness, crossing his arms defensively in front of him. 

“He called, he was in town, wanted to see me,” he says simply, his eyes flashing at Harvey almost defiantly and Harvey crosses his arms as well. 

“Twice? And one of those times you stay out?” he asks and Mike throws his hands up in the air, stalks over to the windows and back again. 

“Christ Harvey I didn’t realise I had a curfew,” he practically shouts and Harvey can see the anger in him, he can feel the anger in himself though. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he snaps, and he can hear the way he sounds like he’s protesting too much, and Mike scoffs, slams his hands down on the kitchen counter. 

“ _I’m_ being ridiculous? _You’re_ jumping to conclusions,” he says, pointing a finger at Harvey, a faint blush across his cheeks and Harvey uncrosses his arms. 

“You took the ring off,” he says and Mike’s eyes flicker down to the ring on his finger, “you’ve worn that thing every day since I gave it to you, what the hell was I meant to think?” 

“You were meant to smile indulgently because I forgot it, like I forget my phone,” Mike says sarcastically, and Harvey raises an eyebrow at him. Mike seems to deflate slightly, and he closes his eyes for a second and sighs deeply, “I didn’t want to answer questions about us, Harvey, especially not to Trevor.” 

Something heaves inside Harvey, the ever present worry that this would, could all come to an end, could come crashing down around him slams into his throat. He swallows hard, “you that ashamed?” he asks, his voice deep and rasping and Mike looks up at him, confusion etched across his face as he pushes himself off the counter and takes a step towards him. Harvey’s hands itch to reach out, to pull him close, but he’s still mad, he’s still reeling from Mike’s admission that he didn’t want to share them with anyone else

“No, you fucking idiot,” he says, letting out a small exasperated laugh, “I’m not ashamed,” he reaches out and runs his fingers over the back of Harvey’s hand and Harvey can’t help but open his fist as Mike runs his fingers across his palm, “but Trevor has no right to know what goes on between us, no one does,” he says, stepping closer and reaching up with the other hand currently not tracing small circles over Harvey’s palm. 

“I thought…” Harvey starts and Mike nods, his bottom lip between his teeth as his brow furrows in thought. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me, Harvey?” he says and that right there is hitting the nail on the head. 

“Because you didn’t tell me to begin with Mike,” and somewhere in the back of Harvey’s mind he knows he sounds like a spoilt brat, like a child with a broken toy and why the hell is Mike the one to bring these things out of him? “Why the hell was I meant to think you would just offer up answers? You were hiding things and leaving your ring lying around and...and _shit_ ,” he pulls away and runs a hand through his hair, and he can’t stop the words from falling “...I was terrified you weren’t going to come back to me,” Mike looks amused at the confession, his lips twitching like he wants to laugh, his eyes shining and Harvey takes a step back from him. 

“I thought you weren’t afraid of anything,” Mike says, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side and Harvey runs a hand through his hair again, rubs at the back of his neck. He throws himself down onto the couch and closes his eyes. 

“Well I was afraid of that,” he says quietly and opens his eyes to Mike hovering over him. 

“Not going anywhere, Harvey,” Mike whispers, crawling into his lap and cupping his hands around Harvey’s face. His palms are hot but his grip is lose, tentative almost like Harvey’s going to pull away, “and I didn’t tell you because I know how you feel about Trevor,” he says, “it was just drinks Harvey...I know you think it was more but no one, _no one_ gets to touch me apart from you, you know that, _especially_ not Trevor,” he continues, running his hand down Harvey’s chest. His eyes are now staring straight at him and Harvey can see the truth in them now, the honest to god truth that he didn’t do anything with Trevor and that he never would, “I can feel you pulling away,” Mike finishes, pushing a hand into Harvey’s pants and wrapping his fingers around Harvey’s dick. Harvey bites on his bottom lip and his hands clutch at Mike’s hips. “Don’t pull away, Harvey,” Mike whispers, his lips moving over Harvey’s, his thumb brushing over the moles on his eyebrow, “please.” 

“Fuck, Mike I...” Harvey starts and once again Mike cuts him off, because Mike knows him and Mike knows that its hard for him to verbalise emotions the way Mike wants him to. But Mike cuts him off with a kiss, his fingers playing over his cheek as he shifts to get closer. 

“Let me,” he starts, pulling back slightly but keeping a grip around Harvey’s dick, “let me explain?” he ask and Harvey nods, because he’s projected his pathetic issues onto Mike, its only fair he lets Mike explain. 

Mike tells him everything, about the phone call from Trevor, the way Trevor had begged to see him and Mike had agreed, the way Trevor had made fun of the ring on Mike’s finger and how Mike had withdrawn from the conversation, left and come crawling back into Harvey’s bed, how he’d wanted nothing more than to lock the door and never let anyone in, ever. About how only Harvey has ever made Mike come with nothing more than fingers in his ass and harsh, dark words against the skin of his neck. And all the time he has his fingers around Harvey’s dick, his breath hot against Harvey’s mouth and by the time he finishes, they are both panting and Mike is moving almost erratically on top of him, grinding his hips down into Harvey’s crotch.

“Sometimes I wanna shout it from the roof tops Harvey…” Mike says, letting his head fall to Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey runs a hand down his spine and Mike shudders, his breath hot against Harvey’s neck, “and other times I want to lock us away.” Harvey cups his face, pulls his head up, swipes a thumb across his cheek and Mike lets his gaze fall to Harvey’s. “I love you…” he says and Harvey blinks, the words that he never says on the tip of his tongue, “and I’m sorry,” he twists his hand again and Harvey sees stars, feels the beginning of an orgasm building in his stomach. 

“Mike…” he says and Mike twists his hand again, “Mike stop.” Mike pulls away suddenly, worry on his face and Harvey lets his fingers play across Mike’s back comfortingly. The worry bleeds away. “The box…” confusion clouds Mike’s face and Harvey smiles, the first smile of the day, “by the front door, go fetch it,” he says and Mike pushes himself off his lap, walks towards the front door on slightly unsteady legs and Harvey resists the urge to damn the box and its contents and fuck Mike right now, the dark, possessive part of him is making its way slowly to the surface. 

Mike lifts the box and walks back to him, placing it across his knees as he sits on the coffee table and waits, hands folded neatly in his lap and its amazing how quickly Mike transforms into the obedient submissive. 

“Open it,” Harvey says, nodding his chin in the direction of the box and Mike furrows his forehead. Harvey reaches out and smoothes the skin, curls his fingers around the back of Mike’s neck and drags him forward, “open it,” he says again against Mike’s mouth and then he lets him go. Mike reaches out and pulls the tape off the top of the box, flicking one last unsure glance at Harvey before he pulls the flaps up and open and his eyes go wide. 

Donna has really out done herself this time. 

Harvey has never seen so many different sex toys before, dildos and cock rings, butt plugs and all kinds of flavoured lube and God they are going to have fun with these. He might even have to break his own ‘Not in the office’ rule (again) and have Mike wear a plug to work one day. 

“When did you…” Mike breathes, letting one hand reach forward and running his fingers along the shaft of a particularly lethal looking set of anal beads. 

“Donna,” Harvey replies and the blush that blooms across Mike’s face is immediate, so is the way he snatches his hand back out of the box. 

“Oh God…really?” Harvey nods and Mike looks like he’s going to throw up, “oh wow that’s embarrassing.” 

“Pick one,” Harvey says and Mike lifts his gaze from the box and seems to study Harvey’s face. There’s so much under Mike’s expression, trust and love and gratitude and it still takes Harvey’s breath away that some could look at him like that and mean it after all this time. Because Harvey’s good a putting up a God like exterior, but once someone gets underneath, that’s usually when they start running. But Mike, Mike has stayed, dug his heels in and is showing no signs of leaving. “I love you Mike,” he says suddenly and Mike’s face breaks out into the most adorable grin he’s ever seen. His cheeks blush slightly and he shifts under Harvey’s gaze and looks back into the box. His fingers pause over different ones, lifting them out and studying them before putting them back in but finally, he picks one out, and pulls it into his lap, looks decidedly embarrassed but swallows, cradling the dildo in his hands. 

“This,” he says and Harvey nods, puts the box on the floor beside him and reaches out, taking Mike’s hands into his own.

“Do you trust me?” Mike looks take aback by the question and his frowns slightly.

“Of course I do,” he replies simply, easily, likes it’s the easiest question in the world and sometimes Harvey doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve that kind of trust from Mike.

“Good, because I trust you,” Harvey says, and he really does, especially now, after Mike’s confession, and he’s not really sure where he’s going with his, but he knows that Mike needs to hear it. “Certain things...happened, years ago...that um...fuck Mike, what I’m trying to say is that sometimes, although its hard to believe, I’m a mess and you have to bear with me, ok?” he finishes in a rush and Mike makes a move, like he wants to reach out and touch him, crawl back into Harvey’s lap, but Harvey keeps his hands clamped tight around Mike’s and Mike stills. 

“Ok. But you can talk to me, you know?” Harvey lets go of his hands and Mike wraps his fingers around the base of the dildo, and runs his hand up the length and Harvey would have fallen if he wasn’t sitting down. 

“I know…” he replies and Mike smiles again, twisting his hand around the dark blue rubber, “Jesus, stop doing that, its distracting,” Harvey snaps and Mike stifles his grin by biting on his lower lip and crawling back into Harvey’s lap. 

“ _This_ is distracting?” Mike asks, making a show of running his hand up the length again and letting his tongue swipe across his lower lip, Harvey grips at his hips, “imagine how distracting it’s going to be when I fuck myself with it,” Mike says and Harvey is pretty sure his brain stops functioning for a second. 

“God Mike sometimes you sound like a porn star,” and that’s when Mike starts making the most obscene noises known to man, twisting his hips on Harvey’s lap and Harvey can’t help but laugh. “Get your butt into the bedroom, Rookie.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Mike mock salutes and scrambles off Harvey’s lap, and practically runs into the bedroom. 

Harvey takes a minute to look around his apartment. There’s used packing tape on the floor, Mike’s suit jacket is lying discarded across the back of the couch and one shoe is lying by the front door, the other is god knows where. Mike curses loudly as Harvey hears a dull thud of what is probably Mike falling over himself trying to get his pants off and honestly, Harvey couldn’t be happier right now. He’s been an idiot, he’s over reacted (Mike was only gone for one night, but it somehow felt more and honestly, he needs to put a tracking device on the kid) but he will maintain, until the day he dies, that he had justified reasoning in behaving like an idiot. Mike’s here now though, back where he belongs, with the ring firmly on his finger and about to fuck himself with a dildo, all because Harvey gave him permission to. 

He’s not one to throw this word around gaily but his life is pretty darn close to perfect right now.

.....

It becomes even closer to perfect when he makes his way into the bedroom and finds Mike laid out, naked, on the bed with a dildo in his hand. His grin from earlier was possibly one of the most adorable things he has ever seen. This though? This is possibly one of the most debauched things he has ever seen. Up to and including when he fucked Mike in the bathroom in front of the mirror. 

And sometimes he can’t quite believe he got this. This skinny, pushy kid, who manages to fill out a suit like some kind of fucking runway model. This highly intelligent genius who should know better than the fuck around with a emotionally constipated asshole. 

“Harvey...” Mike whines and Harvey snaps back to the present, and the offering laid out before him. Mike shifts under Harvey’s gaze and Harvey walks to the side of the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube from the top drawer. 

“Open yourself up for me,” he says throwing the lube gently at Mike. Mike drops the dildo and grabs the bottle, flipping the lid open and pouring a generous amount on to his fingers and palm. He strokes his dick once, hips chasing the touch, before reaching down, lifting a leg and pushing a finger inside himself. Mike groans and Harvey practically bites through his own lip. 

There’s a chair at the end of the bed where Mike usually throws his clothes, except right now they are strewn across the floor and Harvey pulls the chair round, lowers himself and watches as Mike add another finger, twists his hand in a way that has his eyes rolling back into his head and bites down on his lip to muffle another groan. 

Mike’s other hand reaches down and wraps around his dick, as he adds a third finger and the noise he makes is enough to have Harvey come right there. But he doesn’t want that, not yet. “No,” he bites out and Mike’s hand stops, uncurls from his dick and he whines slightly, hips shifting down, pressing against his fingers, “hand by your head Mike,” Harvey orders and Mike lifts his hand, plants it into the bed and grips at the covers, “you’ll get hard from just this, and from me watching you,” he says and Mike nods, whether in agreement or acknowledgment of the order, Harvey’s not quite sure. “Enough,” Harvey snaps and Mike stills, his muscles quivering as he pulls his fingers out and strains his eyes to look down at Harvey. 

Mike lets out a noise that could be the beginning of Harvey’s name, but could also be a sigh, and he shakes. 

“You open?” Harvey asks leaning forward and pushing two fingers into Mike. Mike arches off the bed like a bow, whole body going taught as Harvey twists his fingers. 

“Yes,” Mike breathes. 

“Go on then, Rookie, fuck yourself with that dildo,” Harvey pushes the dark blue rubber into Mike’s hand and sits back, watches as Mike slicks up the length with slightly shaky hands and presses the tip to his hole. Mike bites off a groan as he pushes the tip inside and Harvey feels like his skin is too small. He’s never seen it from this position, never seen the length of something slide into another person’s body with ease, and they are going to have to do this morning often because its so ridiculously hot that Harvey feels his dick strain even more in his pants. “God Mike, so fucking beautiful,” Harvey mutters under his breath and Mike whines, presses the toy all the way in and wriggles his hips slightly. “Go on, kid,” Harvey urges and Mike pulls it out, all the way and pushes it back in with a noise that shoots straight to Harvey’s dick. He sets up a rhythm easily, fucking himself deep and slow till his skin is glistening with sweat and his dick is hard, straining against his stomach. “You should see yourself Mike,” Harvey says, standing, stroking his dick once and Mike’s eyes land on him, and there’s begging deep in those blue eyes. Harvey undoes his shirt, shrugs it off his shoulders and pushes his pants down his thighs. “If you’re good,” he says, crawling over Mike, who’s rhythm falters, “don’t stop...if you’re good, I’ll do this for you one day,” he says and Mike whines and Harvey sees his shoulder twist as he twists his hand around the dildo, pushing it deep inside. 

“I’ll be good,” Mike whispers and Harvey chuckles darkly, nudging his nose against Mike’s, and lifts his hand, presses it to his own thigh. Mike shifts, the dildo still inside but now still, just a solid presence. 

“I know you will,” Harvey replies, sitting back upright and inching forward till he’s straddling Mike’s chest. His skin is warm between Harvey’s thighs, “you always are,” he continues, “my good boy.” Mike looks up at him, his fingers playing at the skin of Harvey’s thighs and Harvey wraps his hands around them, pushes them up above his head with the other hand. “I’m not going to tie you down Mike, but you don’t move, got that?” Mike nods, a small noise of desperation escaping his throat as Harvey lets go and sits back, stroking his dick once. Mike licks at his lips, parts them and looks longingly at Harvey. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” he asks and Mike nods once, his chest heaving under him. Harvey lifts himself slightly, pushes his hips forward and traces Mike’s lips with his dick, precome sliding across the bottom lip as he pushes into Mike’s mouth and Mike groans, sucks hard around the head and Harvey’s gone. Well and truly gone. Through the haze of _godjesuschristsofuckinggood_ Harvey can see Mike’s fingers twitching as he swallows around him and he knows Mike wants to touch him, he always does, likes to have his hands on Harvey when he’s sucking him down whole, but Harvey told him not to move and God he feels a swell of love for him at that. 

He could come like this, pushing his hips into Mike’s mouth, the tight, wet heat. But Mike wanted him to fuck him as well and Harvey pulls out, ignores the sense of loss as Mike’s mouth releases him with a pop, and smears a tear across Mike’s cheek. 

Mike looks up at him with that look that says _I love you and thank you for giving me this, I don’t deserve it_ and Harvey has to look away. He reaches for a condom and rips the packet open and Mike shifts slightly. 

“Harvey...” its quiet, almost a question, like he’s not sure he’s allowed to be talking, let alone asking what Harvey knows he’s asking for. Harvey looks down at him, swipes his fingers across Mike’s sweaty forehead and presses the condom into his hands. He doesn’t need to tell Mike to put it on, Mike is already moving, wrapping his fingers around the base of Harvey’s dick as he rolls the condom down the length with the other hand, and he leans forward enough to press his lips to the tip before he lies back down and looks up at him with trusting eyes. 

“God,” Harvey groans as he leans forward and kisses Mike hard and Mike winds his arms around him automatically, kisses him back. Mike whimpers quietly when Harvey pulls away and he honestly cant get enough of that noise. Harvey shifts back, runs his hands down Mike’s chest, leaning down to lick a stripe up the underside of Mike’s dick before pulling back and lifting Mike’s legs. Mike closes his eyes when Harvey closes his fingers around the dildo and tugs gently, “look at me,” Harvey says, and its slides out almost easily, slight resistance as the wider tip reaches the surface but Mike keeps his eyes open as Harvey frees it and runs a finger around Mike’s hole. “Good boy, Mike,” he whispers as he lines himself up and pushes in and Mike’s eyes flutter but stay open as the head of Harvey’s dick eases past the first ring of tight muscle. He doesn’t think he could ever get bored of watching the way Mike battles to keep his eyes open, or the way they go dark when Harvey shifts, hits that spot inside Mike. 

Harvey fucks him hard and Mike’s hands press into the headboard with each thrust of Harvey’s hips, his eyes rolling back in his head when Harvey lifts his legs higher and pushes in deeper. 

“No...please...I,” Mike whimpers as Harvey’s reaches between then and wraps a hand around his dick and Harvey freezes, his hips stilling and Mike groans. 

“You ok?” Harvey asks, looking down at him and Mike stares up at him, tries to get his breathing under control.

“Yes...I...” he reaches between them and pulls Harvey’s hand off his dick, swallows audibly, “this is my punishment,” he says, “for taking the ring off, and not telling you what was going on,” he shuts his eyes briefly before he obviously remembers he’s not meant to and snaps them back open. 

“Mike...” he starts but then he remembers Mike’s urgent voice in the back of the car, asking Harvey to fuck him and leave him hard and god, Mike may have a problem with _not_ following orders but it appears that Harvey has the exact same problem. But also Mike doesn’t need to be punished for anything, not in Harvey’s mind anyway, “you don’t...” 

“No, please Harvey,” Mike begs, pressing his palms to the side of Harvey’s face, “ _please_ ,” and honestly, how could any person resist that? Well evidently Harvey because he resists slightly at first, driving in slowly, trying to angle his hips to hit Mike’s prostate, to make Mike come, because they’ve played with orgasm denial before, but its always been a means to an end, Mike’s always enjoyed it equally and he’s always been allowed to come eventually but this is different, all about Harvey and Harvey’s not sure he’s that selfish. Mike screws up his face, digs his hands into the hair at the back of Harvey’s head, “Harvey,” he begs and Harvey gives up, because he gets it then, this isn’t just about him getting off, this is what Mike wants and Harvey is slowly coming to terms he’s pretty much a lost cause when it comes to what Mike wants. He fucks him hard, and feels the orgasm building in his stomach as he pushes Mike’s hands back above his head. He comes, deep inside, just like Mike wanted, shuddering buried so far inside. Mike groans, clenches his muscles inside. 

“Stay,” he whispers and Harvey holds himself there, till his arms start shaking. 

“Mike I gotta…” Mike sighs, lets him go and Harvey pulls out, with a slight wince from Mike, pulls the condom off, ties it and drops it into the trash can by the side of the bed. 

“I love you,” Mike says quietly when Harvey pulls him close, wraps his arms around him and strokes a hand down his sweaty back, “and I keep fucking up…sorry,” Mike says and Harvey pulls away, hooks his fingers under Mike’s chin and forces his gaze to lock with Harvey’s.

“Hey…we both fuck up,” he says because he’s starting to understand that Mike feels he doesn’t deserve Harvey almost as much as Harvey feels he doesn’t deserve Mike, “and we will, probably again and again, as long as we can fuck it out we’ll be fine…ok?” He says and Mike stares at him for a second before smiling and nodding, burying his head back into Harvey’s neck. “Tomorrow,” Harvey says, pressing the words to Mike’s temple, “I’m going to fuck you open and make you wear a butt plug to work.” Harvey’s own rules can go fuck themselves. 

Mike shudders, mutters “ok, Harvey,” against his skin and tightens his grip. 

The fucking limpet.


End file.
